In various environments, mobile radio communication devices may simultaneously have access to a plurality of cells. For example in the case when the mobile radio communication devices are moving, the number and kind of cells that are available may change. For example, the radio communication device may move out of the range of a cell, or the radio communication device may enter the range of a cell.